Breaking Dawn
by kangerkat
Summary: This is my version of how Breaking Dawn should end the Twilight series. I've tried to make it seem as real as possible but there may be a few errors. If there are, please keep in mind that I read the series months ago. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1: Surprised

I couldn't tell if this was a disaster or something to celebrate. First of all, Edward and I were getting married. That was the greatest thing that I could ever imagine possible and to make things even better, soon after that, I would become a vampire. But why did everything feel like a disaster? I kept asking myself this question in my head although I already knew the answer: Jacob Black.

I couldn't stop worrying that one of the two people I had ever loved had run away. I hated myself for even thinking that I could choose one over the other. I knew that I loved Jacob; I knew that Edward was being more responsible. But then again, he had gained a lot more wisdom over his never-ending teenaged life.

I called Billy Black everyday. He kept telling me that Jacob was fine but he wasn't planning on coming back almost daily and finally, he stopped answering the phone to my calls. The thing that worried me the most was that he wasn't the only werewolf in the world and not all of them were good like the Quileutes. But this wasn't the only thing that was bothering me.

Another problem with this was Charlie's reaction of the wedding. He was extremely quiet when I told him that we were getting married but I knew that inside, he was outraged. When I told Rene over the phone, she was quiet and barely spoke but I knew that if I wanted to become a vampire, I would have to make a few sacrifices and do everything in order.

There was also the problem with Mike. When Edward gave Mike an invitation, Mike stopped talking to me completely. I knew that he would be hurt but I hoped that he would have had the sense to come and tell me that he had a problem with this so we could resolve everything but, just like Billy, he stopped answering the phone to me.

Mike had also changed his shift at work so that I wasn't working with him at the same time at all. This was a problem because Mike was my only entertainment at work and now I was bored to death when I went to work.

Although I was mourning about the loss of my friends and loss of respect from my family, my future in-law family was overjoyed and celebrating the next step in Edward and my relationship. As usual Alice went overboard with the decorations and had the Cullen house crowded with decorations. Pink and white flowers were scattered everywhere and I could barely move when inside the house.

Carlisle and Esme were extremely happy that their "son" was getting married finally, after 100 years of being by himself. Even Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be happy that there was going to be a new vampire in the family soon. But I was still worried sick about becoming a vampire. It wasn't until recently that I started having the dreams.

They started out just like when Edward left before and every night I would wake up screaming. I knew that the source of these dreams was important parts of me leaving. The dream would start out with me running and searching for Jacob.

I would shout out his name as loud as I could and finally I would see Edward. He would be standing there as if he was in the same dream (though I knew that he never really did dream) and suddenly, as if responding to my shouts, Jacob would appear behind Edward in the form of a large wolf that I was very familiar with. But the wolf always did something that caused me to wake up screaming.

He would smile, (or so I thought so) and jump behind Edward and Edward would be lying there dead and I would hear the mocking voice of Jacob's voice.

"Bella? If you really loved me, why did you marry the bloodsucker and leave me out like a leftover? How could you love someone who leaves you in a depression for more than half of a year and then marry him and leave your best friend in the dark?"

I would try and speak but the words wouldn't come out and I started to scream, as if assuring myself that I was still alive, and finally, I would wake up to see Edward there to comfort me.

"Bella," Edward asked in a comforting and soft voice. I wasn't sure if it was so quiet just to comfort me or to not wake up Charlie.

"Edward. You died. You were attacked by Jacob. How can you be here? Am I dead," I gasped trying to inhale as much oxygen as possible.

"You were just having a bad dream. Don't worry Bella. You're fine but if you keep screaming like that, you will wake up Charlie."

I sighed in relief. It was just a bad dream. I was safe. I knew that this dream that I was seeing was my worst fear. I would not be able to live with myself knowing that one of the people I loved was killed because of a fight over me. The scariest part was that this dream was also very possible.

"What time is it," I asked him and I could hear the fear that was in my voice.

"It's 7:30 in the morning."

I was actually surprised. I usually woke up screaming in the middle of the night and not so early. I thought about the dream for about an hour and Edward sat quietly by my window, not making a sound.

I got out of bed and got changed. Then I remembered that it was Saturday and I was supposed to have a sleepover with Alice at the Cullen house. I had no idea how and where I was supposed to sleep. The rooms were all crowded and Alice never let me go to sleep until almost 3:00 in the morning.

I opened the door to my room quietly so that I wouldn't wake Charlie and saw Edward in the same place that he was in before I left. I told him that I wanted to leave now to his house and I wrote a note for Charlie.

I wrote the note for Charlie because I avoided talking to him as much as possible now that I had told him that Edward and I were getting married. I couldn't seem to have any real conversations with him anymore because of the awkwardness.

I was looking for Edward's Volvo when I realized that it wasn't there. It was strange for Edward to not bring the Volvo to the driveway in case Charlie woke and saw us leaving.

"Are we taking my truck," I asked him

"No."

"Then how are we getting to your house?"

"We are going to take the motorbikes," he said with a mysterious tone in his voice.

I had no idea how I was supposed to live through driving my motorbike again and I had many reasons for not wanting to do it. The first thing was that it reminded me too much of Jacob. To ride the bikes now would make me feel like I had betrayed an already broken heart. The second reason was that Charlie would kill me.

"What about Charlie?"

"I talked to him yesterday while you were making dinner and I asked him about the motorbikes. He argued for a long time but finally, he gave in on the condition that if we crash or if anything happens, he can hold me responsible and we can never try it again."

I was taken completely by surprise. Charlie would have never let me ride the motorbikes before so I knew automatically that he was planning something. I grabbed my jacket and hopped on my bike.

Memories of riding the bikes with Jacob were flashing through my eyes so fast that I couldn't keep up. I heard the laugh of the Jacob I had befriended when Edward left and I almost started to cry. But the pain was beyond tears.

Just like before, I started to clutch my stomach as if to fill in a hole. I knew that this was going be too hard to ever recover properly but I had Edward here and he was my painkiller.

He waited for me for a few minutes and constantly asked me if I was able to do this. I kept nodding to say yes although I wasn't and he knew that I was lying. Finally, I was able to go and the memories stopped flashing through me. We left with loud rumble of the engines and drove to Edward's house.

Alice was waiting for me at the door. She hugged me after she let me in and I grimaced at all of the decorations in the house. I groaned.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I think you went a little- no- way overboard with the decorations for the wedding. It's not even going on for another 6 months."

She just smiled and brought us upstairs. Edward told me that he needed to go hunting today with Jasper and Carlisle so we were left alone with the occasional visit from Rosalie. Eventually, the topic of Mike came up and I wanted to scream.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

I didn't answer. This was beginning to eat me alive.

"I think that you should talk to Mike and tell him that you're sorry that he feels this way about you and ask him to try and understand."

"Don't you think I've tried that Alice?"

"Yeah but-"

The door burst open and Carlisle was at the door with the phone. Relief rushed through my body until I realized that the person who was on the phone for me was Charlie. I grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Bella I think you need to come over here because I have some good news," went the sound of Charlie's voice.

"Umm… Ok. I'll be over in a few minutes and thank you for letting Edward and I drive the motorbikes here."

I knew that it probably wouldn't happen but I was almost positive that this was news about Jacob. I had a feeling that, maybe, he was back. I hopped on my motorcycle and drove back to the house. I parked the bike in front of the house and knocked on the door.

Charlie answered the door and I sat down on the couch, ready for the worst. He walked back to the kitchen and came back into the living room with someone who I hadn't seen since before the Cullens and the werewolves killed all of the newborns and Victoria.

Sadly, it was not Jacob. He was the person I was hoping to see but it was not but I still had to smile when I saw that Rene was standing right in front of me in the living room.

"Mom!"

"Bella," Rene screamed as she walked forward to hug me. I was thrilled that she was here but I still had wonder why.

"Where is Phill?"

"He is traveling still but I went back to Phoenix for a few days and wanted to come and visit you."

"How long are you staying?"

"Until the wedding!"

This was too much for me to handle. I almost fainted when she said this because it was great but also devastating. If she was going to be staying at with us at Charlie's house that would mean that everything would be extremely awkward for 6 months. But it was amazing because it meant that Rene had accepted and embraced the fact that I was going to be married to Edward.

"What," I shouted with a louder voice than usual.

"I'm staying here so I can meet your new family and so I can get to know Edward more."

"What about Phill?"

"He said that he was okay with it and that he was going to be staying in a hotel in Seattle for a little while when the wedding is close."

This took me completely by surprise. I wanted to be happy but I was still quite miserable about Jacob and Mike that I would never be able to have time to mourn with Rene here.

I sat down and talked with Rene while Charlie made dinner. He was getting better at this now with some help from me. Later, Alice showed up at the house and brought my bag back to the house. I was almost glad that Rene stopped me from going to the sleepover. I got up too early today and I would never last more than 11:00 at night with Alice at a sleepover.

Rene was sleeping in my room. That was going to be the toughest thing for me because I wouldn't be able to talk to Edward when he "left" to go back home. I called Jacob's house and once again, nobody answered the phone so instead I called Alice and told her to tell Edward when he got back from hunting that he wouldn't be able to come over at night anymore.

I knew that with Rene here, something was probably going on that she just didn't want to tell me about. And the odds of that being good news were one in a million. I was wondering if it had to do with Billy and her getting into a fight or something but I didn't want to spoil the moment tonight.

Tonight was a good night and I didn't want to ruin it but until I could talk to Jacob and Mike again, nothing could make me truly happy.

It was the middle of the night again when I woke up screaming. But tonight, there was a big difference in the dream. Instead of Jacob killing Edward, Edward killed Jacob and even after I was awakened by Rene, I kept crying and screaming. I had no idea how I could possibly end these dreams because now, there was no way that I would be able to do things that would give me a feeling of adrenaline anymore. Edward would never allow me to risk my life.

But I knew someone who would and would even do it with me.

Someone who would want me to have more fun in my life and never even know that I was only doing it to hear Jacob's voice… Someone like Alice.

I couldn't believe that I didn't think of it before. Alice would be able to predict whether or not our stunts would be successful and if we would hurt ourselves. She would be the only person in the world who would do that with me but there was still a problem.

Finally, as if coming back to Earth, I stopped screaming and apologized top Rene for waking her. I told her that these happened often and that she shouldn't sleep in the same room as me because it happened too often.

She gladly left my room and finally, I went back to sleep after deep thought but the problem was that Edward would be able to read Alice's mind. Of course, there was another option that I was ignoring as an option for obvious reasons.

My only question was: should I try to talk to him?

Mike would do this for me if I asked him to but, unlike Alice, he had limitations. Mike would be a great, unexpected choice that Edward would never suspect. And Mike threw up at horror movies before. This was perfect.

I finally fell asleep and I knew that in the morning; it would be time to finally talk to Mike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets

I woke up in the morning and was surprised for a moment when I didn't see Edward in my room with me. I grimaced. I was going to wake up without him here for another 6 months. I was glad that Rene was here and I wished so badly that I could tell her that Edward Cullen, my future husband was a vampire. It was killing me inside that I couldn't. I wished that I could tell her that I was going to be a vampire but most of all; I wished that the old Jacob was here. The Jacob I knew. The Jacob that I loved.

I was in love, as selfish as it was, and Edward didn't need to be able to read my thoughts to understand that. I wished that I knew where he was. The nightmare was eating my insides and weathering my heart away. I wished for the pain to end. But I knew it wouldn't.

I thought about all this as I drove in my truck to Mike's house. I wished so badly that he could understand what I was going through but there was only the problem that he was one of the many people who wouldn't believe me even if I explained it to him. There was times when I wondered if Edward was really gone hunting and wasn't just following me around to see that I wasn't secretly meeting with Jacob. I knew that it was a case of paranoia and I needed to get over it.

Finally, I arrived at Mike's house and I stepped in front of the doors. I knocked lightly at the door and waited for a few minutes. Nobody answered. I knocked again, this time louder. Nobody answered. At this point, I was worried. Mike was always home unless he was at work but I was supposed to go to work today so he wouldn't be there. I knocked again. This time, I knocked at the door in panic. What if he was so mad that he hurt himself or even killed himself?

I wanted to cry but I knew that the odds of a guy like Mike killing himself were a million to one. I had no idea what to do so I left. I wished he was here. I needed to talk to him so badly now that I forgot to mourn for the loss of Jacob on the drive home.

Finally, I arrived at the house and saw that Rene and Charlie were sitting in the living room awkwardly with each other. I was angry with myself for not realizing that Charlie and Rene in a room is like forcing a bear to get along with its prey. I wished that I didn't go to Mike's house.

All I could do was say that hi and then leave to make us lunch. It was Sunday so tomorrow, Charlie would be back at work and Rene and I could have more time alone. It was then that I realized what it would be like if Rene stayed with Charlie all this time. For one thing, I would have probably been getting married to Jacob and not Edward. Those thoughts almost made me want to throw up. To not know my one true love would be unbearable.

"Hey Bella," Rene said to me.

"Hey Rene; was there something that you had in mind for lunch?'

"No. Bella, I wanted to know if it would be okay if I took you to the Black's house today so we could see if they were any closer to finding your friend."

This took me by surprise and almost made me cry. Rene was so thoughtful but she didn't realize how grateful I was for giving me a person to go with to visit Billy. I wanted to ask him if any of the other werewolves had heard from Jacob. No. Not wanted. Needed.

"So what do you say Bella?"

"Sure Mom. I'd love to go but we should plan in case they're not home."

"I already talked to Billy," Rene said and this surprised me because he didn't usually answer his phone now.

"Really?"

"Yes and he said that he would like to talk to you."

"Why would Billy want to talk to me?"

"I don't know but he said something about Jacob and he said that it was strictly between you and him."

"Okay Rene, what time do we go?"

"Now; he said that this was urgent and couldn't wait."

I didn't even answer. I knew that if it was this urgent, I needed to go as fast I possibly could. Because if this was about Jacob; I would need to get there fast in case there was trouble.

I drove because I knew the way and Charlie wasn't going. He said that an emergency had come up involving the mysterious "bears" again. I guess that meant that the werewolves were looking for Jacob. I didn't realize that it was that serious.

We arrived at Billy's house and we knocked on the door. He answered almost instantly and we entered the house. I was glad that he was acting so kindly but I could tell that he was trying to avoid the subject of Jacob. I could tell that he was worried. He made sandwiches for us and then finally we started to talk. Of course, Rene was the first to speak.

"So has there been any news of Jacob," Rene asked.

"He hasn't been responding to us when we try to get a hold of him and he's not answering our calls."

I knew that he was trying to send me a message without giving anything away to Rene but eventually, Rene would notice a pattern. She was the most observant person I knew.

"So does that mean that he's okay," I asked.

"Yes. He's fine and he's we can almost sense his presence that he's still here."

"That's good," Rene said.

"Bella, I would like to talk to you privately. Rene, could you excuse us for a moment?

"Of course; I'll step outside."

I turned to Billy and saw a look of heart-breaking pain and urgency on his face. He looked at me with a look that I would remember for the rest of my life.

"Bella; I am about to trust you with the most well-kept and most sacred secret that the Quileutes could ever trust someone with."

"I promise that I won't share it with anyone without your permission," I swore.

"There is a legend that I want to tell you about. It's a legend that involves vampires. It is so old that most of the details are unknown to anyone-not even us."

"What is the legend?"

"It is a legend that involves the secret of vampires. But this secret is something that even vampires don't know about except for one large group of them."

"Are they the Vulturi," I asked.

"That is what they call themselves now. The Vulturi have been keeping a secret for when they know that they have done something wrong that may cause rebellion against them, they use this to stop the people from ever remembering them or even the vampires."

"Who are "them"," I asked.

"They are called the resistant vampires. Resistant vampires are the vampires who try to form rebellion against the Vulturi and try to get rid of them."

"So how did they get rid of the resistance?" I could feel my feet and body shaking.

"They ended their life as a vampire."

"What do you mean 'as a vampire'?"

"I mean that they turn them into humans again at the cost of their memories from their life as a vampire."

I was suddenly furious that they didn't tell me about this sooner.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE!"

"Because I wasn't sure if you cared enough about the Quileutes survival and I wasn't sure if you could be trusted," he explained calmly.

I was breathing heavily trying to relax myself. I knew that this was stupid but I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"Why. Don't. The Cullens. Know About This." I said in between breaths.

"Because if the Vulturi ever found out that we knew this, they would try to kill us."

"IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT WAS A DIFFERENT WAY OF ME AND EDWARD TO BE EQUAL, JACOB WOULD STILL BE HERE AND HE WOULD BE HAPPY THAT I WASN'T GETTING MARRIED TO A VAMPIRE! WHY CAN'T I TELL THEM THAT THERE IS A DIFFERENT WAY TO AVOID THE TREATYL BETWEEN THE WEREWOLVES AND THE VAMPIRES?"

"Bella! Don't talk to Billy like that! It was my idea to tell you about the other option anyway," Rene said and I whipped my head around in a shock that almost killed me.

How could Rene know about this? How did she know about the vampires and werewolves? Was she a werewolf? Was she a vampire? This was so much of a shock to me that I was speechless. I knew that must have heard a lot of my shouting and I was stupid and forgot that she was there.

"Bella; I have to tell you something."

"What, Mom?"

"I know about the Cullens being vampires and the Black's being werewolves."

"WHAT?"

After all of this time, I couldn't believe that she had kept something this extreme from me. This was one of the biggest things that I could ever know and yet, there was no possible way that this could happen. I was furious and walked out of the door and ran to the beach that Jacob used to take me to. I stayed there for what felt like forever.

Finally, I left the beach after a long, hard cry and walked all the way to the border line of vampire and werewolf territory. I called Alice and told her to come pick me up and realized that now really might be the time for the Cullens to know this secret. But what if Jacob came back? What if I was killed by the Vulturi because of this?

And of course, there was the whole Rene situation. How the did she know? I slept at the Cullens house in Alice's room. She was kind and let me cool off for a while and then let me sleep. I didn't even want an explanation from Rene right now.

The only thing I wanted was for Edward to come back tomorrow safely and hold me in his arms. I wanted to know if there was a possible way for me to convince Billy to let me help the Cullens get the cure for being a vampire so that Edward and I would both die together. But there was always the problem of him not remembering me. And what if he didn't remember me and he left me forever. Was this way really the only possible option for me to be equal to the Cullens without destroying the relationship between the Black family and the Cullen family?

I fell asleep easily in the Cullen house. For some strange reason, I didn't have the dream where one of my two true loves died. This dream was showing me the day when I moved to Forks. I was arriving at Charlie's house but I wasn't seeing it from my point of view. I was Rene. I was hiding on my roof while I watched myself let some tears slip and the finally, I watched myself leave.

Then, all of a sudden, the time and place changed to the day that I first had to sit next to Edward. My first day of school in Forks. I saw him staring at me and I saw my eyes peer through my hair and staring at Edward. I saw the look of fear on my face.

I was then at the scene when I saw my body being attacked by James. I was tied up in the back and before my body woke up, I was untied and told Edward my secret. I was struggling to find out what Rene's secret was. I was begging Edward not to tell Bella that I knew that she was in love with a vampire.

All of my memories involving vampires flashed through my mind and I saw that Rene was always there but she would never tell me that. That's how she was caught by James. It really wasn't a movie that was playing on the phone. It was Rene all along. I couldn't believe that I didn't know.

Finally I woke up and I realized that I was gasping for air.

"What's wrong," Alice asked.

"My Mom was there all along," I said in between breaths. "She was there every time that I ever met up with Edward and she was there all along. She was following me. Edward knew that but she begged her not to tell!"

I was crying now. So many secrets were kept from me by the only person that I could ever trust when I lived in Phoenix. I wanted Edward to be here and Jacob to come back and for Mike to comfort me. Mike!

I felt so bad for not remembering that he had mysteriously disappeared. But I had too many things to deal with now than Mike. I needed Jacob right now. I needed to talk to Rene but I was too angry with her for keeping so many secrets from me. What was I going to do?

Another thing that flashed through my head was that Rene really could be a vampire. We were so pale although we lived in Phoenix. I couldn't stop wondering about how she knew about the cure. But once again, I decided that the easiest thing that I should try to deal with right now was Mike. Where was he?

I drove to his house with Alice and finally, we arrived. I remembered that today, Edward should be back in Forks and I would be happy. But Jacob's disappearance was still tearing away my heart.

Once again, I knocked gently on the door of his house. I waited but he still didn't answer. I sighed and wondered if he knew it was me and he just wasn't answering but that wasn't normal for Mike. He would have to let e apologize eventually but for now, I would let him have time to himself to think.

As we drove back to Cullen house, I asked Alice why she wasn't curious about how I knew that Rene was following me. She just told me that it was a bad dream. I still didn't believe her because it seemed abnormal for her to be so silent about anything.

I grimaced when I realized that there was still a lot more to Rene than her own daughter and best friend knew. I thought long and hard about it so when we arrived at the Cullen house, I didn't see that Edward was back.

I reached to the handle of Alice's car and realized that someone was opening it for me. I looked out the window and jumped out of the car in happiness. He held me and kissed the top of my head and I was grateful that he was here to comfort me. I needed to talk to him but now was a joyful moment and I wasn't about to spoil it.

I told him as we walked into the house that I needed to talk to him.

"I will, Bella, but not now. I have to discuss something with Alice first and then I promise that I will devote the rest of my time to you for the day." He spoke softly but I could hear some kind of pain in his voice.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"It's not what's wrong with me. It's about the dream you had last night."

I was shocked for a moment that he knew but then I felt foolish when I realized that he must have heard Alice's thoughts.

"Ok; I understand," I told him and then I went up to Alice's room to ponder this dream. It felt too real to be normal. And I knew that it wasn't a regular dream because for the past few weeks, I had been having the same dream every night.

I walked into Alice's room and almost screamed when I realized who was standing there. Inside my room, standing right in front of me was Mike and he looked much older and had more muscle than before. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from gasping but I automatically had to cry. The old Mike that I knew was now gone. The new Mike that I was going to meet was something much more. He was a werewolf and I suddenly understood why he was trying to ignore me for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Goodbye

"What are you doing here!" It wasn't even a question because of the shock.

"I'm here because I need to talk to you," he said and I could feel that there was a lot of anger in his voice.

"Then tell me why you wouldn't tell me that you were a werewolf," I demanded.

"How did you know that I'm a werewolf? I thought you only knew about the bloodsuckers," he told me and for calling my future husband such an insulting name, I wanted to slap him. But I would wait for a good enough explanation first.

"I know about werewolves because I know about the Quileutes."

"I see," he said and his head sunk down.

"Why haven't you been at your house, Mike?"

"I was out with the Quileutes."

"How could you not know that I knew about the werewolves too then?"

"They didn't know whether or not to trust me so they kept a lot of information blocked from me."

I wondered why he wasn't telling me more about how he became a werewolf. I wished he would've told me this before now. I wished that he would have been there for me when I needed him here the most."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's about you getting married to the bloodsucker."

"That _bloodsucker_ has a name! And his name is Edward Cullen."

I suddenly thought about why Edward would leave me out of this "conversation" with Alice and I realized that he was trying to give me some time to talk to Mike. I was thankful for that.

"Ok. Why would you get married to Edward when you know that he is a vampire?"

"Because I love him! Doesn't anyone understand the concept of unconditional love anymore? I love Edward Cullen and I will always love him whether I am a human and he is a vampire or even if it was the other way around!" I was crying once again.

"Bella, are you ok," Mike asked in his old tone of voice.

"No! My own Mom has been keeping a secret from me from the day I was born but I have no idea what it is! She's been following me everywhere I go with Edward! Do you not see that my other true love is gone and I need a friend more than anything now! How could you just leave me now? I need a friend to comfort me and help me get over Jacob leaving!" I had to wipe away tears in between my words. I was crying so hard now.

"Tell me how long you have been a werewolf," I said in a low voice.

"You'd better sit down for this one, Bella. It's a long story of what I have been doing for the past few weeks."

I sat down on the bed, ready to listen to what could possibly keep me from talking to him that was so important.

"Ok. I was at going on a hike with my Dad in the woods at La Push. We were hiking and he was telling me some bizarre stories about our family coming from a generation of werewolves. He said that we would only transform when we lost control of our temper and he said something about how we could imprint on our one true love when we met them."

"And everything he told you was true," I said in a low voice.

"Well, yes. But at the time, I had no idea. Anyway, my Dad was ahead of me by quite a bit and all of a sudden, a bear, a real bear, comes out of nowhere and attacks my Dad."

I gasped at the thought of that. I couldn't bear to hear that his Dad was hurt. Everyone around Forks was my family now and I was going to be torn if someone from my family died.

"Anyway, my Dad turned into a wolf. And this shocked me so badly that I did too. I was a wolf for the first time and I helped him fend off the bear. I didn't understand anything that was going on but I was terrified and angry that my Dad didn't tell me about this earlier. So I ran away until he couldn't find me and soon, I realized that I was a human again. I was no longer in any clothes so I had to stay in the woods for a long time."

"But that couldn't have been for more than a month because you didn't know a lot about being a werewolf," I told him.

"Yes. I was hiding out in the woods until the same bear that attacked my dad attacked me and I turned into a wolf again. I could hear my dad's thoughts and he told me where to find him and that he had clothes for me. So I ran away from the bear and I found my dad."

"He took me back to the house and for about a week, he gave me some lessons on maintaining my temper and all of the things I would need to know to keep my secret. That was when he told me about the vampires. When he told me that Edward Cullen being a vampire, I knew that you must have known about them being a parasite too."

"I was hurt that you didn't tell me sooner so I went looking for you at the Cullen house everyday but I could never find you and when I knocked on the door, they always told me that you were with your mom or that you were at my house or at work."

"I thought that they were making excuses for you but I guess that they weren't. I was so angry that I had to stay in the woods for a few more weeks and then I decided that I needed to get away from forks and stay away from the pain of knowing that you could be killed any second by your future husband."

This took me by surprise. I thought that he was mad at me because I wasn't getting married to him. I thought that he was hurt because he had secretly always hoped to get together with me if Edward and I broke up. I thought that this was all for selfish reasons but I realized that Mike was not a selfish person at all.

I felt grateful that he didn't tell me this until now. Because now was a time that I needed to get away from the whole Rene situation and talk about another situation. One that didn't involve being betrayed but possibly saved by avoiding me.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to go visit Angela. I went to visit her and we talked about how you were getting married but before we started to talk I realized that I was feeling newer feelings for her. Like all of a sudden, she was the perfect girl for me to stay with and I realized that I had imprinted on her. I asked her if she was going out with anyone and she told me that she had just gotten out of a new relationship. I asked her if she would go out with me and she said that she would."

I gasped. Mike would be a great person for Angela to go out with. If it wasn't for the fact that I didn't date until I met Edward, I probably would have gone out with him. He really was a great person but I didn't think that he was the right person for me.

"So I asked her what she was going to be doing in the next few days to know when we could go out and she told me that she was accepted to go to college. I told her that the college that she was accepted in was one that I was accepted in too so I came here to tell you goodbye."

"What? Mike, I really need you right now! I need someone to talk to at work and I need someone to turn to when I'm bored and Alice and Edward are hunting. I need you now! How could you leave? How could you leave me now in my time of need?"

I realized that I was being a selfish brat and stopped and said sorry.

"Bella, I'll miss you but I love Angela and it's a love that is stronger than the bond between you and Edward. And that is saying a lot because I know how Edward feels about you. I'm sorry but I have to go. Goodbye, Bella."

"Mike, I'm not going to be mad at you if you leave me. I need you now but I understand true love and I want you to be happy. I want you to do what satisfies you and not what will make me happy. I am happy with Edward and he'll help me get over Jacob leaving. I'm sorry for being so selfish and you can go me my permission although you really don't need it," I told him and even more tears slipped from my eyes.

He left through the window and Edward came back to me almost instantly after he left. He held me for almost an hour as I cried and I realized how many people were leaving me. I wished that I could just crawl into a dark tunnel in space. Edward kissed the top of my head and I felt slightly better. Edward always improved my mood. I slept for about three hours that night and once again woke up screaming in the morning.

I didn't even think about going back to the house on Monday. I didn't want to talk to Rene until I got over Mike leaving Forks. So many things were happening now that I wasn't able to keep a straight face when I left for work. When I arrived at work, Mike's parents saw that I was still crying my eyes out and they said that I should go back to get some rest and take a few days off.

I now had two people that I needed to get over leaving me. I was still miserable about Jacob leaving and now Mike. I felt like my whole world was going to end.

"Is there anything that I can do for you," Edward asked me in a gentle voice.

I didn't answer. I couldn't respond. I wasn't in the emotional condition to even talk so I spent the whole day wrapped in a blanket on Alice's bed.

I finally realized that I hadn't seen Alice all day. It was late in the evening and I realized that she hadn't even been in the room all day to even try to comfort me.

"Where's Alice," I asked.

"She's at Charlie's house," he told me and I was suddenly in full alert.

"Why," I said slowly.

"She's trying to get some information from Rene about the dream you had."

"And what did she say?"

"She hasn't told us yet."

"So when will she be back?"

"Soon," he replied and I knew that this was all he would tell me.

I relaxed a little. I was glad that I might get to hear an explanation from Rene without actually having to face her. And I wouldn't have to let her see me like this while I was in such a horrible emotional state.

I heard the doorbell ring at about 3:00 in the morning. By now, living in the Cullen house for so long, I was completely out of my regular sleeping schedule and nighttime seemed to be the only time I was really awake. I knew that Alice was back and I left her room to talk to her. She was at the door when she saw me and I saw that she was looking for someone. I assumed that the person she was looking for was me so I approached her slowly. She turned her head to look at me with a grim expression.

"What happened," I asked her although I was scared to know the answer.

"Rene made me promise not to tell you anything because she wants to tell you herself but she did say I could tell you that she is neither a vampire nor a werewolf so you don't quite have a lot to worry about."

I sighed. This meant that I was going to have to talk to Rene sooner than I wanted to.

"She made _me_ promise not to tell you but who's to say that someone couldn't read my mind and tell you exactly what she said?"

I knew automatically that she was telling me that she was trying to imply that I needed to talk to Edward about this but I knew that Edward would be the hardest person to get this out of so I decided to give up on that automatically.

"Alice can't you give me any hints?"

She just turned her head and walked away. I was already torn in so many ways that this didn't even seem to make a difference. I just went back to Alice's room and wrapped myself in a blanket for a few more hours and cried until I had no more tears to shed.

I fell asleep once again and dreamt a terrible dream.

I was in a familiar room though I had no idea what room it was. Rene was tied up on a wall and Edward was with me. But now he was different. He was still, unmistakably, Edward but he was no longer perfect. For some reason, this was something that made me happy. I realized that he was human. He was equal to me now and we could finally live together without having to worry about one of us being young and the other being shriveled.

I suddenly knew where we were. We were in the Vulturi's lair and we were in the room with James, Laurent, Victoria and Jane. All of the people that had ever seemed to want me dead. James was kissing Victoria on the head whispering about how this was there chance to kill me.

Laurent, Victoria and James were holding Rene back and they were trying to stop from doing something. I had no idea what it was but I could tell that it was important. Jane looked at me but I wasn't worried about her powers. She wasn't able to use her power on me.

"You can't hurt me, Jane. You can't use your ability to torture me." There was a lot more courage in my voice than there was in my body. She could still attack me and Edward wouldn't be able to understand who I was because he had no memories of me.

Jane smiled and I felt a torturing pain inside my body. It was like everything inside my body was burning me but I wasn't turning to ash. At that moment I wished it would end and I could die.

Edward suddenly understood that she was torturing me and tried to push Jane over.

"Stop hurting her. She hasn't done anything to you!"

Jane pushed him over but the distraction was enough for me to move out of the way. I ran to Rene and I was pushed over by the three vampires that were trying to kill me. I screamed but the sound wasn't coming out.

I watched helplessly as Edward was attacked more viciously by Jane and he was being tortured by Jane. My only hope was to distract her.

I found the same rock that I used to distract Victoria when Edward killed her on the ground. I had no idea how it got there but it was there and I stabbed myself in the chest with it and screamed to Edward.

"RUN EDWARD!"

As all four of the vampires ran to kill me I saw that Rene had used her chance to escape. I felt betrayed by her. I felt like she had forgotten that I was the one who went to Phoenix thinking that I would die to save her life. I felt like she at least owed me some form of help.

"Do you have any last words, Bella," Jane asked me.

"Yes," I said and she gave me time to say them.

"This is for Edward and the Cullens and the Quileutes. I feel that you have saved me too many times for my own good. You have helped me to live a great life and although Jacob isn't here, I loved both Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. I loved both of you and I wish that you guys will both live a happy life and please get over my death. I want to say goodbye. I want to say goodbye to Charlie, Rene, Jessica, Eric, Mike, Angela, Billy, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and all of the others who I haven't mentioned. Goodbye, Edward. Goodbye, Jacob. Please find a good life without me."

And Jane killed me while I was crying. I had said my goodbyes but nobody would hear them but I was happy. I was happy that for once, Edward and Jacob and everyone else wouldn't have to risk their lives once again to save me. And finally, I died.

I woke up and for the first time in such a long time, I wasn't screaming. I woke up thinking that I was in heaven but I remembered that it was all just a dream. I felt so happy and grateful that I was still alive. I knew now that I would have to get my answers from Rene.

I told everyone that I was leaving and I thanked them for letting me stay. I left in my truck and finally, I would get some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I drove to my house with much anxiety and fear in my mind. I needed to know why Rene didn't tell me that she knew I was dating a vampire and I needed to know why she would have waited until now to tell me. And to top that off, how did she know about the werewolves and the secret antidote to being a vampire. Why didn't she tell me about that? There were too many questions and I knew that for every question that was answered, would lead to 3 more questions. I felt like screaming and I was trying with all my might not to break down.

I arrived at the house and stopped in the driveway. I couldn't remember what inspiration drove me to coming here but I knew that I was here now and that was all that mattered. I walked to the front door and twisted the doorknob. When I saw that it was unlocked I realized that Alice or someone must have called Rene to tell her I was on my way there. I opened the door and walked in but nobody was there. I walked into my room and nobody was there.

I was starting to panic. Rene wouldn't have a good reason to leave the house unless she went to work with Charlie and the odds of that happening weren't even possible. I walked all through that house but Rene wasn't there. This was beginning to drive me crazy.

I started to notice that whenever I really needed to talk to someone, they would never seem to be there. I desperately needed to talk to Rene so I ran to my room and logged on to my computer. I checked my email and I had no new messages. This was odd for Rene not to email me.

I called her cell phone and it wasn't even on. I was in a state of panic now I needed to know what she thought of my mysterious dreams. When I finally accepted that she wasn't at the house, I called Charlie.

His phone wasn't on either. I was panicking now. I had so many things that I wanted to ask Rene but the one time I finally had the courage to ask her about them, she was gone. I looked at the fridge and saw a note on the fridge door. It read:

Dear Bella,

I am sorry that I have been keeping so much from you. I realize now how hard it must have been for you to realize that I had been in Forks all along. Yes. I sent you those messages through your dreams to tell you that I used to be a vampire. That would explain to you how I knew about the cure. When I was a vampire, I was special and had an ability to control what goes through people's minds. When I found the cure, I decided to keep parts of my mind from being erased. Like the memories of you and I built in a block so that other vampires would not be able to read your mind. I have been following you for so long because I was sure that if you stayed in Forks for so long, you were bound to discover that Edward was a vampire and then I decided to make sure that you were safe with them. I left after Edward killed James and then came back when Victoria almost killed you. The truth is, Phill was a paid actor that I have been paying with the money that I had saved from being a vampire. I am sorry but I have left to go back to Phoenix. I decided to leave when Alice told me that Mike left. I am truly sorry, Bella. I would not have any other person than Edward protecting you and I realize that now. I thought that because I still had my powers after not becoming a vampire, I would be able to protect you. Once again, I am truly sorry.

Love,

Your loving mother Rene.

As I read the letter, I was crying so hard that I did not realize until after it was over that she only decided to leave yesterday. I was hopeful again when I realized this and I drove as quickly as I could to the airport. This letter explained so much and yet, there were still a lot of questions that needed to be answered. I still didn't have an explanation to how she knew about the cure in the first place but I was glad that I knew that there really wasn't anything about my mind that was messed up.

I wondered why Charlie wasn't answering his phone and I thought about it as I drove to the airport. I was praying that the flight was delayed or even cancelled but the odds of Phoenix having a storm made me forget about even hoping for it. I arrived at the crowded airport and searched for the next flight to Phoenix while I scanned the room for Rene.

I knew that if Rene left, I really would lose it. Jacob, Mike and now Rene? This would drive me insane if it kept going. What if the next person to go was Charlie? I thought about everyone I knew in Forks and realized how much everyone there cared about me. And finally, I realized how much I cared about everyone in Forks.

I did not think that anyone could ever possibly cry this much within a week. I felt like this was a record or something but I didn't care. I wiped away the tears as I tore through the crowd searching for the one person here who understood me more than the Cullens. And now I knew that for a fact, this was true. I found a desk that showed when all of the flights were leaving and I finally found the one that Rene was most likely taking. My heart and anxiety were the only things that were driving me to my goal. They were the only thing giving me energy after not using my legs for so long from my depression from two of my best friends leaving me.

I wished so hard that the last person that I felt I could trust who wasn't a vampire (or at least not anymore) would not leave me but I felt as if I was already too late. Rene had a lot of money and now that I knew that, I knew that she would be on the one way flight so I ran as fast as I could to get to the flight before she did.

I wondered if she could still run as fast as a vampire but I only used that thought to keep me running. I kept going and finally, I found her. She had a miserable look on her face and I wished that she had never told me these secrets. She couldn't miss the wedding! She just couldn't!

I tried to call her name but the words wouldn't come out. I was crying to hard and I just kept running to her. Finally, she looked at me and I was so happy that she did. She ran to me and held me in her arms. I didn't have to say anything but as she held me, she whispered into my ear: "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I knew that she meant it and she drove me home in silence. I wasn't ready for all of the answers yet and I still had to wonder about where Charlie was. It wasn't like him to be gone without me being able to contact him. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to ask her.

"Does Charlie know?"

"No. He wouldn't believe me if I told him and he would never let me stay in his house if he knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared that you weren't ready for me to tell you. I was scared of your reaction."

"I still wish that you would have told me. It would have been the best thing that could have ever happened to me. And it is. I always wished that I could tell someone about this without them thinking that I was crazy." I was still crying with merciless tears.

"How much was your plane ticket?"

"I wasn't taking a plain. I was going to run there and make them bring my luggage on the flight." She smiled. I could tell that she knew I was going to ask her about her abilities.

It was in that exact instant that I was happy- really, truly happy- for the first time since Jacob left. I was myself in that instant when my mind practically ran into a question that the real me would have thought of.

"Where is Charlie," I whispered into her ear.

She gulped. I stared at her in fear. The expression in her eyes was one that I was able to understand without thinking. It was a look of fear. Adrenaline flowed through my body and I could feel my hands, wrapped around her, shaking.

"Bella, if I tell you this, you have to promise me something. You have to tell that you won't get involved in this. It may seem like it has to do with you, but if you don't leave it to the vampires, you will be in more danger than you already are in."

"Where is Charlie?" I heard my voice crack and it was louder than usual. People in the airport were staring at us.

"I'll tell you while we drive back to Forks. It isn't something that the other people in this room can hear," she whispered in my ear. I nodded in response and we walked to the car in silence. We were walking in grave, sorrowful fear.

We arrived in Rene's car and we decided to leave my car behind. She promised me she would run back and pick it up for me. Although we were finally happy with each other; I still found a side in me that wanted to call her a traitor for keeping so much from me for so long. I hated myself for the thought, but at the same time, I believed it more than anything.

"So are you the reason why Edward can't read my mind," I asked her expressionlessly.

"Yes." I was disappointed that her answer was so short.

"Why did you think that I would find out about Edward being a vampire?"

"Because you are a smart kid and I knew you would figure it out."

"I'm not a kid any more. Remember?"

"Yes. I remember. But now, I have to explain to you a more important issue."

I turned my head to her and let her speak.

"Charlie was kidnapped by the Vulturi. He was taken away by Jane because she was beginning to grow impatient with you not becoming a vampire. Although the Vulturi have a lot of patient, they found your case-err- special."

In those few sentences, I gasped, grimaced, and cried all at the same time. Charlie had been kidnapped by my worst fear. This entire situation was beginning to drive me crazy. I wished deep in my heart that I could just wake up, and that I could just awake in my room, and wake up the day after the death of Victoria, and run to Jacob, to tell him goodbye, and the truth. That I loved him. That I was truly in despair that he wasn't the one that I would be with for the rest of my future life.

But that dream was impossible. I wished that I could stay with both of them. But, they were mortal enemies. And I could never just turn around, after kissing Edward, and then kiss Jacob. That would be wrong. I was forced to choose between them.

As I thought of this, I realized how off-topic I was getting. Charlie was my top priority. If I lost him, it would be impossible to stay in Forks. The memories would rip my soul out of my body. This was worse than Rene being captured in my dream. When Rene was captured, Charlie was ignorant of the situation and was out of it. When he captured, Rene was now automatically involved.

There was too much going on for me to comprehend. Mike was gone. Charlie was captured. Jacob ran away. The cure was being held by the Vulturi. I couldn't find a possible ending to the situation that wouldn't result with a death.

When we stopped at the house, Rene told me that I would be staying with Alice and Edward at their house. I was glad that at least the two vampires that I cared about the most were staying with me but these vampires were my family. And Rene was going to fight with them. I couldn't cry though. I knew it was selfish but I was rejoicing- truly rejoicing the fact that Edward and Alice would be staying with me. If they died; it would be the end of my life too.

I packed my belongings and hopped into the car as quickly as I could and Rene drove me to the Cullen house. We arrived all too soon and the Cullens were there waiting for me.

They greeted me as if there was nothing wrong but the look of solemn in their dark eyes gave their true emotion away. They were scared. I knew that the only reason that we were staying so calm about this was because of Jasper. The only thing in this situation that I was grateful for was that Jacob, Edward and Alice weren't included.

"I've been looking into the future of this battle and there is no possible ending that won't have dire consequences," Alice told me grimly.

"Isn't there any way we can run," I asked her desperately.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I've tried to find a possibility that will work but even if I found one, as Edward once told you, the future isn't set in stone. All we can do is hope for the best."

Now I was petrified in terror. This was impossibly horrible. Then a thought came into my head.

"Why didn't you see this coming, Alice?"

"Because-err-you're not going to like this at all. Please don't panic but-but- I couldn't see them. I tried but I don't see anything. And I think that it most likely means that a werewolf-most likely Jacob- is trying to prevent you from becoming a vampire by using the Vulturi against us."

"What?" My voice was in a sudden urgent tone.

"Well, it may be ability from one of the vampires but whoever is with the Vulturi has to know you so it is most likely Jacob."

"Please-_please- _tell me that this is a dream. It's too painful and it's happening too fast."

"I'm sorry Bella. That's all I can say. There is nothing else we can do. They have Charlie so I'm sorry but now you really do have to choose now whether we should run for it or if we should try and save your father," Alice told me urgently.

I made my final decision and I regretted having to drop to this but it was necessary.

"Edward. If we don't do this now I might now I may never be able to help save my loved ones. At least this way I will be a help. Edward- I need you to bite me."


End file.
